Rising Sun AKA The Return of the Volturi
by Squishing Bananas
Summary: Renesmee 'Nessie' Cullen is grown now, and head over heels for her werewolf soul mate, Jacob. However, Edward's having a hard time with his Daughter's new found maturity. Meanwhile, the reappearance of a familiar enemy threatens the Cullen's peace.


**Be warned, Spoilers and bad writing are ahead. The story is set AFTER Breaking Dawn, from Renesmee's point of view, so it works best if you've already read Breaking Dawn. This is my first attempt at a FanFiction, or even using characters that aren't my own. So pardon any Out Of Character moments or plot holes. Reviews would be much appreciated, at this point I'm not sure if I'll continue the story, I'm drowning in homework at the moment.**

I glared out the window, the rain pelted against the glass, making a steady taping noise, only serving to annoy me further, instead of relaxing me as it usually did. I glanced around the house, our old home in Forks, I had loved this place, I wished we could stay here, but we had had to move on. If only Charlie hadn't gotten curious after we moved the first time, but no. Constantly calling, and then wondering, until he started to become determined to find out the truth. So my family had decided, much to Mom's displeasure, that Mom, Dad and I would fake our own deaths to keep Charlie from finding out to much about us, and then move to England. It had been decided that I would have to stay behind during the funeral because I was the only member of the family who wasn't deathly pale, and who couldn't go without breathing, Breathing would ruin the appearance of being dead, as Mom and Dad had reminded me many times. So it was decided I wasn't allowed to attend my own funeral, my casket would be closed.

My gut twisted with guilt and pain at the thought of how much this would put Grandpa through. I would miss him….but more than that was the Idea of Jacob. My family, well all except for Mom, was against the idea of Jacob coming with us. Of course we would move as soon as Carlisle declared I was no longer growing.

I was jerked out of my thoughts by the unmistakable light tread of footsteps, as they trotted up the porch. I jumped up, pulling my long curls, which I was forbidden to cut, out of the way as I stood so as not to jerk them. Alice allowed herself in; her grin was enough to tell me everything had gone well. I searched her expression and lifted a hand to press it to her cheek, sending my worries of Jacob to her, and then questioning where Mom and Dad were.

She smiled at me "Jacob is with Billy, and your Mom was in a bit of a mood, so Edward took her hunting." I frowned and the next image was of the airport terminal, we would fly out to England tonight. I wanted to know if Jacob was coming. She nodded, "Yes. He'll come with us, but we're not sure how long he'll stay." The news that he would be there banished most of my sad thoughts, setting a grin on my face.

"Carlisle says I'm fully grown now." I reminded her, the sound of my own light soprano voice startling me, but that was probably only because I didn't talk much.

Alice frowned at me "I know." She said, her eyes concerned, but she knew that Jacob was imprinted on me, and that we were destined for each other. How could I let them forget? She sighed at me.

"Nothing bad will happen, don't worry." I comforted my adopted aunt.

I took a last look around the familiar house, its pale walls, the soft carpet, and the big glass windows; I hoped we would return here someday. Then, without a look backwards, we left.

One long plane ride later we arrived in a small town, whose name I had already forgotten, in some hidden corner of England. A place that rivaled Forks as far as rainfall went. We claimed our luggage, and loaded up into a couple strange cars for the drive to our new home, I was afraid to ask Alice how she had acquired the cars.

I sat beside Jacob, grinning and slipping my hand inside his. I straightened in my seat to lay a hand on his cheek, remembering Carlisle informing me that I was no longer growing, I had reached maturity. Dad was in the car in front of us, so we were safe from his overprotective nature, well, until we arrived at our new home that is. He grinned down at me and ruffled my hair, I turned to look out the window to hide my blush, but I caught Rosalie's grin in the mirror from where she sat up front next to Emmet, and knew that it hadn't gone unseen. I turned my eyes to watch the rain pelt against the window and felt a strange sense of DéjàVu, this place was so much like Forks. I sighed again, homesick for the familiar road to Charlie's house, I still thought of the place as home, even though we hadn't stayed there for long after the meeting with the Volturi.

Emmet pulled the car into a driveway, grinning as he spotted his Jeep in the garage, I smiled too. The family cars were all there, It baffled me that Carlisle and Esme had bothered to ship those here too. Goodness knows we could afford to just buy new ones.

It only took a few hours to scout out the new house, and for Alice to tell us who would be in which room. I treaded the steps up to the attic, the wooden beams swooped up to form a triangle roof, the pale peach carpet was soft, the kind I loved to dig my toes into, and the large bed was nestled under the window, which looked out over the garden. I set the bag I carried down on the bed, and turned when I heard Jake coming up the stairs behind me. From the way he shook his head I knew what he was fleeing from. Mum and Dad must have distracted each other…again. They pretty much cleared the room when that happened, it wasn't the sort of thing you felt comfortable watching, even after they'd had 7 years of practice to try controlling themselves.

He took a step forward and placed his hands on my cheeks, I tilted my head up to see his face better and shivered happily. He smiled down at me and I placed a hand on his cheek, remembering myself telling him that I was finished growing now, and then reminding him that was a part of our deal, that I had to be fully grown to get my first 'Kiss.' I giggled and stood on tiptoe, his arms wrapped more securely around him, his lips met mine and my head spun, I pressed closer to him, a snarl from downstairs drifted towards my ears, but I didn't listen, didn't comprehend it. The door banged open, startling us, Jacob and I recoiled from each other and he spun, his tall figure blocking my view so that I had to move aside to get a view of who had thundered in, though I would have bet I already knew who it was.

It was Dad, followed shortly by an obviously frustrated Mom. "Edward," She scolded, "Don't overreact, you knew this would happen." She tugged on his arm, and he turned to face her, to argue his point no doubt, but the pleading look on her face melted his heart every time. Jake's shoulders shook with suppressed laughter, but I couldn't see why this was funny. Dad followed mom downstairs, but I followed close behind, guessing by the glare Jake received that we wouldn't be allowed alone any time soon.

"You're only Seven years old!" Was dad's argument once we had all gathered downstairs.

I sighed "As far as medical records are concerned, I'm about 16 Dad." I explained with a grin. This was how every argument started out. Well all the one's I won at least.

He frowned trying to come up with something to say to that, "It's not….We're not comfortable with you two…." He fished for an argument, which only fueled Jake's silent laughter. This had been dad's nightmare since they found it would only take me about seven years or so to mature. I knew Jake was only concerned with my happiness, but well, I was older, and recently my happiness had been focusing in a direction it never had before. Jake went from big brother to….well, more than friends.

I giggled at the thought and stood, tugging on Jake's hand and patting the top of Dad's head on our way out "Silly Dad." I teased him. Once outside I grinned up at him "I love my parents." I laughed, he frowned down at me

"I think you're more entertained by tormenting them than is safe." He teased.

I tweaked his nose, but I had to stand on my tiptoes to do it. "How's the pack?" I asked, hoping to divert the conversation away from my relationship with my parents.

He chuckled, "The new Alpha for the other pack is floundering. Poor Kid." I grinned, remembering the awkward boy who replaced Sam as Alpha after he married Emily, since he decided to resign from his werewolf duty.

I raised an eyebrow "I meant your pack." I corrected him, and he sighed.

He frowned to think a moment on the last news he received from them and his face twisted a bit, and I could tell that he had been torn between coming with us, and his duties as Alpha. I grinned up at him "I haven't hunted since before the funeral." I reminded him, hoping for a distraction. It worked.

"I'll bet you I catch the biggest one." He taunted.

"You're on." I spun, darting into the trees, they whipped past, and I could hear him curse as he kicked out of his shoes and phased, chasing after me. I ran faster, chasing down the fading path of a flock of deer that had passed by late in the night before, it took a moment for me to realize that My footsteps were the only ones that could be heard. Turning grudgingly away from the promise of a meal, I jogged back through the tree's, to find Jake standing not far back, head cocked as if listening. I watched his expression, but couldn't tell what on earth he was doing.

A snarl escaped from his clenched teeth, I jumped a bit at the sudden shift in his mood and lay a hand on the base of his neck, digging my fingers into the russet coat of his wolf-form. I sent him what I was seeing, him standing still, the image wrapped in confusion. He sighed a moment and then disappeared behind a tree, re-emerging human again, wearing the pants he kept tied around his ankle whenever he phased.

"What was that about?" I asked him, suddenly a plethora of possibilities swirled in my head, but there was one I didn't want to think about.

He frowned and stepped towards me, I tilted my head up to look into his eyes, searching for answers. "I have to go. Back to Forks."

I shook my head, the Idea of him leaving tearing at my heart "No. Stay. Please…" I begged, not even thinking of why he would want to leave. I could see the pain my pleading caused him scrawled on his face.

"I'm sorry Nessie," He whispered softly, "It's…the pack. There have been accidents, and they can smell more Bloodsuckers…" He saw my glare and corrected himself "There are signs of more Vampires in the area. Attacks, trails, all fading away, but these guys are experts, they can't find them."

I frowned, arguing with the idea of pleading, of making him stay, but a part of me knew he would leave, he had to, and that I shouldn't make it any harder for him. "When?" I asked, my voice ringing soft, still pleading, in my ears.

He understood my question "Now. I have to go as soon as possible." I stiffened, I would morn his leaving later, after he had gone. I stood on tiptoes, stretching towards him, and suddenly his arms were around me, and my fears for him fighting off another vampire, the sadness of his leaving, were pushed away, to be dealt with later.

Another rainy afternoon, spent gazing out the window and tracing patterns in the angry droplets, vaguely hoping this wasn't becoming a pattern. I twisted around in my seat to see Mom approach, her face full of Pity, and I sighed, as I always did, at the extreme beauty of the women in my family. It wasn't fair, but that wasn't on the forefront of my mind now. She settled herself on the chair beside me and let one of her arms settled around my shoulders, and I took a brief moment of comfort from the sympathy in her butterscotch eyes. "I'm sorry Baby. I know you miss him."

The dam I had built to hide my worries, concerns, and selfish longing, from my family burst. "Oh Momma, I know it's silly to worry about him, but I can't help it, we don't even know who's out there, and what they're after. I don't even know what he's doing right now. Everything feels so wrong without him here."

She ran a hand gently through my absurdly long, auburn ringlets "You sound like me." She chuckled. I lay a hand on her cheek, my thoughts full of just one question; would he be okay? She let her hands fall from my hair "I'm sure he will babe. I'm sure he will." She stood to leave me alone for a moment, descending the stairs with footsteps that were barely audible. I turned away from the window to survey my room, the wondrous place seemed so dull now, and only served to remind me of my little room back in the cottage. A collection of thick floral notebooks on the nightstand caught my eye, and I lifted the top one, settling it on my lap and flipping it open to reveal my mother's elegant handwriting. I recognized the story on the pages; they were her human memories, or more specifically, her time as a human with Dad. I smiled, remembering her writing these, a gift for my sixth birthday, I found the tale fascinating.

An Idea struck me and I flipped through the stack of notebooks until I found the one I was looking for, I flipped through the short section on the time when dad had left her, to find what I was looking for. She had gone to Italy, to find him. Jake leaving wasn't anywhere near as horrid as what Dad had done, but still, why shouldn't I go after him?

I only had a short hour while Dad, Jasper and Emmet were away before he came back and my idea would be squelched, he would hear it in my thoughts, so I would hurry. Not taking the time to stop and think rationally about what I was going to do, I jumped up, gathering a bag of my stuff together. Clothes, my passport, a driver's license Alice had forged for me about a month ago, and a family portrait were all shoved in the bag.

I turned to exit my room but caught sight of my reflection in the mirror, stopping to exam it for a moment, I grinned, another idea, As long as I was breaking the rules, I might as well do it thoroughly, taking my hair in hand, I argued with myself for a moment, It fell to my knees, and I hated how long it was, but I had never been allowed to cut it…I knew if I did it would never grow out again though. I took the scissors and with one fell snip, cut it to my waist, the ringlets fell to the floor and I continued out, suppressing the voice in my mind that told me I shouldn't do this.

It only took a flirtatious smile and a fat wad of cash to convince the airport to put me on the next flight back to the states, and I settled in for the hardest part, sitting still. I was jumpy, and anxious, as if at any moment my Dad might jump out from behind the seat to take me home, I stared out the window, Dad would be home by now, they would know I was gone. I wondered briefly what was happening, and a part of me regretted going after Jacob like this, but there was no other way, they would never let me go.

These thoughts kept me occupied until the plane landed in Forks. I wondered where I would go, to Jacob's, or Grandpa's? I would have to keep out of sight; everyone else thought I was dead. But since Charlie had married Sue, he would have to find out about the werewolves eventually, and to find out about them, he would have to know about vampire's right? Right. To Grandpa's house it was then. I kept to the forest, skirting the town and following the familiar path, ignoring the constant vibrating of my phone in my pocket.

Gazing up at the window, where Dad had snuck in to see mom so many times while she was still human, I sighed with happiness, it was good to be home. A caught the sound of a car driving up, but it was still quite a ways down the road. Jumping up I crawled in the window, before anyone could see me, and dropped lightly to the floor in Mom's old rom.

I could hear the sound of Grandpa shuffling around in the kitchen downstairs, and Sue watching TV in the living room, I frowned, what was the best way to make my presence known without giving them a heart attack. Sue first, she could explain things to Charlie, and then I would show up.

I jogged downstairs, and into the living room, clearing my throat guiltily, and Sue jumped at the sight of me, her hand pressed over her heart. Her eyes were wide, with disbelief, and I smiled guiltily, it took her a moment or two, but with a werewolf for a son, she had to be quick, so it didn't take her long to figure out that the deaths had been a hoax. Relaxing, she smiled at me "Were did you move to?" She asked, as if trying to start a conversation, to ease the awkward tension in the room.

"England." I responded with a smile. I was glad Charlie had chosen to marry a woman who was in on the supernatural loop.

"I'm guessing you came to find Jake. I saw him this morning actually, Well, let's get Charlie, hopefully he doesn't have a heart attack, and anyways it's high time he got over his whole 'I don't want to know' thing, he'll be pleased to see you." She rose with a sigh and called out "Come here a minute dear." I heard Grandpa approaching and stood up straight, praying he wouldn't have a heart attack at the sight of me.

He entered, glancing at Sue "What is it?" He asked her, drying off his hands with a dish towel, with a smile, until his eyes caught site of me. His eyes grew wide, his face paled and he made a strangling noise that sounded like "What the hell?!" His face paled even more so, he could have blended right in with our family, and he collapsed back onto the sofa, his eyes like saucers. Sue, with a small smile, sat down to explain the whole thing to him, picking up the story where Jacob had left off so many years ago.

"How are you feeling?" Sue asked, concerned, as Charlie gaped at me, the sun was setting by now, and the pack would be by for dinner. While happy to be back with Grandpa, I was distracted by the idea of surprising Jacob. I was jerked out of my fantasies by Charlie standing to embrace me, having finally wrapped his brain around the story. Mom hadn't wanted to tell him, for fear the Volturi would come for him, but he was part of the Werewolves family now, and that gave him a right to know. The little voice in my head must have given up on the idea of weather or not I was doing the right thing, because it didn't complain any more as Charlie hugged me. I stepped back and grinned at him, realizing with a shock he was crying. "It's good to have you back kid." He muttered, trying to hide the tears of joy at the idea that we were all still alive.

The door banged open, and the pack thundered in, as well as Sam and Emily, I smiled at the sight of these familiar faces. Jacob paused at the edge of the room, his face a mix of shock and horror, I ran to embrace him, to hug him and have everything be all right again. But his terror stopped me "Nessie….No." He said, panic laced around every word. I gazed up at him, my hand pressed to his cheek, trying to figure out what was wrong, but he didn't answer.

My phone buzzed again, and I jumped, the sudden noise startling me, and my gut twisted with nervousness at what I had done, I pulled my phone out and slid it open, the caller ID read that it was Alice. I hit the send button and pressed it to my ear "Look Alice, I'm sorry about my hair and Sue and I told Char….." I began to explain, but she cut me off.

"Nessie, it's the Volturi. They're the ones that are behind the attacks. They're looking for you." She whispered, so low I could barely hear her. I froze, my heart thundering in my ears, terror gripping at me, marring my sense of reality, my face twisted to mirror Jacob's, I hardly heard whatever Alice said next, things froze as I realized what I had done.


End file.
